far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Nine Cities of Lovelace
House Triangulum of today reside within the comfortable walls of Habitat One - that's a well known fact. Not that much is certain about the time before the Scream. Much of the recovered data has no correlated proof and is hence considered myth rather then history. However, the discoveries have proven that eight of the legendary Nine Cities of Lovelace truly existed. The ruins of the ninth city were never found, though it is theorized that one of the orbital arcologies could crash into the lost city. Also, today we only know the names of three such cities: Terpsychore, Melpomene and Clio. Origin After the civilisation that sprouted out off the Constellation Ship Triangulum conquered the orbit of Lovelace and developed the technology to both preserve and alter the atmospheric and biodome properties of the Planet, they launched an immense set of teramorphing engines that in two decades transformed Lovelace from an acidic jungle world into a hospitable human paradise. The flora and fauna of the planet were altered so that the benefits of the old ecosystems stayed intertwined with the biome brought from Earth. Once the teramorhing processes were almost done the construction of psionically powered Nine Cities has started and lasted until full completion in 2314. Architecture and function The cities were designed with a purpose in mind. Eight of the cities were build equidistant of each other, diving the surface of the planet into eight congruent parts. The materials and technology used in the cities' foundations was designed specifically to both accumulate and conduct the excess psionic power generated on the planet. That energy was then redistributed to the various machinery in the city, making life in it convenient beyond measure. The researchers of the ancient House Trangulum knew much less limitations and experimented on technology today's nobles would not dream of. The results of those experiments would often prove dangerous and each of the Nine Cities was designed to have a inpenetrable Vaults hidden deep in it's bowels with top of the line pretech security protocols. There's been instruments created (such like the Mace of the Nine) that allowed approved users to tap into that power and perform feats of untold magnitude, like defeating entire armies, lifting spaceships singlehandedly or putting entire legions to sleep. While all of those metapsionic effects are theoretically possible, the documents that describe them were disproved as fairytales since no trace of technology Lost City The exact position of each of the known eight cities is easily calculable beacuse of how their location and function were related. The location of the ruins of the Ninth City, often called the Lost City, has not yet been discovered. There's contradicting theories about it's function in comparison to the eight, but little to no information was recovered about it's foundation of coordinates. The Cities are always referred to as 'Nine Cities' in any document recovered without any of them being distinguished as the 'Ninth', and the more popular theories deem the city to be small in size, and therefore erased by the Scream, part of one of the other Cities, or destroyed under the debris of one of the fallen arcologies. Less popular theories argue that the city was one of the Arcologies, positioned outside of the eight parts of the planet's spherical surface. Even more obscure astrophysicists argue, that the ninth city was placed on a mythical Ninth hemisphere, a entire part of the planet's surface folded within itself through metadimensional technology. Category:House Triangulum Category:Lovelace Category:History